Rita Mugenjo
Rita Mugenjo ('' 理多 無限所) jokingly referred to as 'Landscape' by her coworker, Urushi, for her scythe's ability to alter the landscape in devestating ways. She was a feral child who was taken in by Konohgakure's Orphanage, and now remains as one of its caretakers, essentially a bodyguard.'' Background Rita started out with a rather chaotic childhood. At the age of three, her parents' (who lived in the forest on the outter borders of the village) house burned down. Her mother, Shizuna, threw her through a small window before the house collapsed on she and her husband, who lay crushed under a beam. He'd been unable to get out of the way, having lost his eyes in the war. Now by herself, and far from people, Rita managed to survive in the wilderness for 5 years undiscovered; but not without consequence. Due to her young age and trauma, her formulative years were affected, and she was reduced to a feral state. She became vicious, standoffish, and hunted for food like a wild animal, even resorting to killing her own food with nothing but her claws and teeth. These struggles led to malnutrition, which affected her growth, leaving her small. When she was found, she was assumed to only be 5. Rita was found by a nun and caretaker of Konoha's orphanage, Mother Nono, who did her best to befriend Rita (but not without a few bloody mishaps, as Rita sank her teeth into the woman on more than one occasion) and eventually lured her into her arms with crackers. After a bath at the orphanage, a trim, and new clothes, Rita looked like a new person, and on she went towards a long road of recovery and close supervision, even kept sleeping in another room away from the children, as she was unstable. It took a while to regain her speech, and even longer to conquer a speech impediment that lasted into her teens. Rita completed her academy schooling later than most kids her age, due to her inability (as the nun Keiri put it) to 'place nice with the other kids'. She now works at the orphanage as a caretaker and protector, and uses her shinobi skills to protect the orphanage. Although she wears the nun robes, Rita isn't religious, but only wears them as a courtesy to the other nuns. They aren't particularly pleased with her method of dispatching intruders, but they turn a blind eye as she's negated their need for hiring bodyguards. Personality At times, Rita can be downright vicious in the way she handles opponents, savagely tearing then limb from limb, and using their shredded pieces as garden fertilizer for food she grows, nonchalantly referring to it as 'recycling'. She is relentless brutal and unforgiving to those that put the orphanage in danger, and will mow down just about anyone, regardless of affliliation, who challenge its safety. Otherwise, Rita is calm and hard working, and despite a sometimes crabby and temperamental demeanor, is incredbly loving and gentle towards the children she cares for, pursuing conflict resolution and harmony among them. None of them have seen her kill a single intruder. Her sense of humor is dry, sometimes dark. Appearance Rita has long, black hair and piercing, right green eyes with notably slitted pupils--much like a snake. While her clan all have pale, white skin, she simply has pale skin, on account of her father not being from the clan. She has two fangs. She typically wears a blue and white kimono. On occasions, she has her scythe with her, which is sealed into her palm. Abilities Rita has the ability to generate lightning from any point in her body, as well as turn into lightning, a trait given to her by her kekkei genkai, which she often uses to preform an altered form of the body flicker technique. While she posses a fire nature type, she only rarely uses it, and leans towards either lightning techniques or weaponry. She often shoots lightning from her finger like a gun, which is strong enough to burn holes through opponents, or making direct contact with them and running the current through their bodies until it exits, effectively frying their innards. One of her main weapons is an inherited scythe that she can run her chakra through. With it, she can create devestating shockwaves of electricity. It's sealed into her palm, though she often has it out, disguised as the handle of a rake. Without her interference, it will electrocute any who pick it up and try to wield it without her consent. Rita even has a habit of 'accidentally' dropping it, tempting opponents to pick it up. Kekkei Genkai Rita's Gekkei Kenkai is effectively translated to 'Lightning Blood'. she can generate lightning from any point in her body, and utilizes this in preforming an altered body flicker, racing like lightning to different places--even skyward. Konoha's Orphanage: A Young Rita: Status Part I TBA Part II TBA Trivia * Rita didn't learn how old she really was (3 years older than assumed) until she was 16. Reference #Profile Picture: Art by Vicio-kun #'A young Rita' by artist Kogiwaru on DeviantArt Category:DRAFT